


Monday 12:46

by anaisanais



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexting, Texting, idk honestly, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaisanais/pseuds/anaisanais
Summary: Even sexts Isak during class and they decide to ditch classes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting this was a bitch! I hope it makes sense, otherwise let me know:)
> 
> UPDATED this with a part 2

**Even kosegruppa 12:46**

 

I'm in history class.

Can't focus on anything.

No? Why is that?

I keep thinking about you..

What are you thinking about?

 

The way you moan into my mouth when I touch you.

How you taste.

How tight you feel when I fuck you.

Fuck.

You just gave me a boner. In biology class.

 

Hot.

Well, at least I'm not the only one hard in class now.

No regrets ;)

               

I have a free period after this class...

 

I have English

Huh.

Sucks.

Then I guess I'll have to go to the bathroom alone...and get myself off...

 

.........

Isak!

What?

Don't play with me!

You started it

 

Now I'm thinking about you touching yourself.

Making yourself cum all over that pretty stomach of yours.....

 

Don't worry, I'll be thinking of you

about what we did last night

you screaming my name ......

Fuck this.

I'm ditching English.

Meet me in the bathroom in 5?

 See you there


	2. Part 2

Isak walked down the hall to the bathroom taking quick strides. A slight flush painted his cheeks pinkish. He’d had to wait a few minutes for the other students to file out of the classroom, before he could reach down and readjust himself. He really wasn’t kidding about Even’s texts making him hard. And the thought of Even being hard as well wasn’t really helping…

Isak sped up and kept his eyes focused on the floor in front of him. He was quickly rounding a corner, and checking that no one was behind him, he swung the door open to “their” bathroom. He closed the door with his foot and found Even casually leaning against the sink.

“What took you so long? I almost thought you’d ditched me” he smirked as Isak walked up to him.

“I had to wait for a bit… Couldn’t really walk out of the classroom with…” he motioned towards his crotch and Even bit his bottom lip, when he got the hint… Even then dragged him closer by his hips, and their lips met in a needy kiss. Even pulled free from the kiss, his hot breath ghosted over Isak’s cheek and ear, making him shiver.

“You know, you can’t just text me stuff like that… I’m going to fuck up the 10%....”Isak could practically feel the smirk in Even’s voice.

Realizing the bullshit Even had just said, Isak grinned, shoving Even’s shoulder,

“Hey, you started it! You’re the one who texted me!! Don’t act all innocent!”

Even laughed, his eyes locking intensely on Isak’s and his laugh quickly turning into a wicked grin, “Oh, I’m very innocent”, Even replied and punctuated his words by thrusting his erection into Isak’s hip.

Isak smirked “uh huh, so innocent…” just before he grabbed Even by the hips and pinned him hard up against the nearest wall and grinded his hips into Even’s, bringing his own hardness in contact with Even’s.

Even’s eyebrows shot up and he smirked, “see that’s what I’m saying; I’m all innocent, you’re the one pushing me up against the wall and…”

Isak shut him up by shoving his thigh in between Even’s legs, spreading them for him and grinding down _hard._ He grabbed a fistful of Even’s soft hair, drawing him in for a deep kiss, twirling his tongue against Even’s, deepening the kiss until they were both moaning ragged breaths into each other’s parted lips. Even’s hands traveled up and down Isak’s sides and his back, eventually settling on the curve of his ass, pressing him even closer and grinding back against him. Isak moaned into Even’s mouth, gently biting his bottom lip. Even moaned “this is what I meant… you moaning into my mouth when you’re turned on… so fucking hot” Isak smiled a little crooked smile, that Even was convinced was reserved for him only, before he kissed Even again, their tongues sliding wetly against each other.

Isak broke the kiss and started planting open-mouthed kisses down Even’s neck, pausing every so often to suck or bite gently into Even’s soft, pale skin. Even started moaning louder and buck his hips against Isak’s. Isak suddenly stilled.

“what?” Even said breathily

“I thought I heard someone”, Isak glanced quickly over his shoulder, then shrugged.

He then pulled away from Even, extending his hand, “I think we should move into a stall just in case someone comes in here…”

“oh someone is going to _come_ in here…” Even smirked.

Isak rolled his eyes at him, “you know what I mean Even… we shouldn’t be out here in the middle of the bathroom if someone walks in…”

Even dropped his voice sultry low, “You know I don’t care, right? I would totally fuck you right here… for anyone to see “.

Isak felt himself blush, as Even’s eyes trailed over his body, settling on the visible line of his hard cock, and then he _licked his lips._ Isak swallowed and quickly shaking his head, he grasped Even’s hand and pulled him away from the wall and into a cubicle right next to them. They stumbled inside the small cubicle, kissing wetly, Isak fumbling to lock the door behind them.

Even pushed Isak up against the door and leaned in whispering, “I’ve wanted to make you cum in this bathroom, since the very first time we met in here…”

Isak couldn’t help the loud moan escaping his lips. Even knew just how to turn him into an incoherent mess.

“Fuck, Even”, he panted, as Even quickly opened his jeans and started palming him.

He needed more, so much more. Even was now slipping his hand inside Isak’s boxers, and drawing his cock out, stroking him languidly. Isak opened Even’s jeans and dragged them, and his boxers, down over Even’s hips, so his hard cock bounced free. Isak licked his lips, Even had the most perfect cock.

Isak dropped to his knees and looking up at Even, he closed his lips around the leaking tip of Even’s cock. Even looked down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, biting his bottom lip, his hands twirling in Isak’s hair. Isak’s eyes fluttered closed, as he concentrated on sucking Even’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue against the sensitive underside of Even’s cock.

Even threw his head back against the wall, his hands gripping Isak’s hair harder. “So fucking good” he murmured. Isak pulled back, and Even’s eyes snapped open. “don’t stop” he whimpered, and Isak hoarsely replied, “not stopping”, before licking a line up Even’s cock and teasing him with open mouthed kisses.

“Fuck, Isak…….” Even whimpered, as Isak cupped his balls and closed his lips around the head of his cock, swiping his tongue over the slit. Isak started sucking in earnest, wanting to make Even lose control. His eyes flickered up to Even’s and he moaned around Even’s cock. Even’s pupils were blown and his lips looked bitten. Isak kept eye contact with Even as he reached down to grip his own cock and started stroking himself. Even moaned loudly and gripped Isak’s hair, fucking his mouth. Isak’s eyes closed as he let Even fuck his mouth. It didn’t last long though, within 30 seconds Even was moaning a drawn out “HOLY FUCK” as he came hard in Isak’s mouth.

Isak pulled back, licking his lips and smiling up at Even, who looked _wrecked_. Isak stood up and pressed a kiss to Even’s lips. Even’s hand trailed down Isak’s waist and dropped to his ass, squeezing his ass cheek. “That was amazing” he murmured.

“I’m glad you liked it”, Isak smiled before he lightly thrusted his still hard cock against Even’s hip.

Even cocked an eyebrow and gave him a sexy smile, “need some help?” Isak nodded, “please”.

Even gripped his cock and started stroking him, while trailing wet kisses down his neck. Isak gasped, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Even’s lips brushed his ear and he whispered: “you’re so fucking hot, Isak”.

He quickly dropped to his knees and engulfed Isak’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head. Isak’s breath hitched in his throat, when Even’s fingers trailed over his balls and further back to his hole. Even looked up, his perfect lips stretched around the head of Isak’s cock. Isak spread his legs a little, and Even pressed his index finger inside Isak. Isak wet his lips and stared down at his gorgeous boyfriend. Even started moving his finger in and out and pressing at Isak’s prostate, and Isak _lost it_. He involuntarily bucked his hips moaning “Even… I’m gonna…”, Even moaned an “uh huh”-sound around Isak’s cock, his tongue doing devilish little circles gathering the precum seeping from the slit. He kept his index finger at Isak’s prostate adding pressure, and Isak gripped him by the hair and his hips surged forward, fucking Even’s mouth before he came spectacularly down Even’s throat. Even swallowed and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, smiling up at Isak. Isak extended a hand to Even, who took it and got up. Isak threw his arms around Even’s neck and kissed him, murmuring “thank you, baby”. Even smiled against Isak’s lips and pressed Isak closer. Isak raised an eyebrow feeling that Even was half-hard again, “seems like you enjoyed it as well?”

Even murmured “mmhmm” before claiming Isak’s lips in another kiss, sliding his tongue against Isak’s, making him taste himself. One kiss soon turned into a whole lot more, and the make out session soon had them both losing their breath, bodies pressed tightly together.

Even pulled back, “Wanna ditch the rest of today’s classes and go back to your place?”

Isak smiled “what about the fucking 10%?”

Even shrugged and smirked “the principal likes me, so he’ll give me 15 %”

Isak raised an eyebrow, “figures he’d like you…c’mon let’s get out of here”            

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
